That Ain't My Truck
by Snow The Outcast
Summary: Sakura has been dating both Sasuke and Naruto. Who will she choose? Naruto P.O.V OneShot


Naruto Uzumaki sat on the edge of the couch, his arms on his knees and his hands in his hair as he waited. Two phones sat in front of him: his cell, and the apartment phone. It had been hours since he last talked to Sakura, and now he was getting worried. The two had been in a relationship for a year now, but Sakura was also seeing Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto tolled her the day before that he was ready to make it a steady relationship between them, but the main problem was that Sasuke wanted a steady relationship with Sakura now as well. She tolled them both that she needed time to think, to give her a few hours.

Now, it being the next day, Sakura was ready to make her decision and said that she will call whom ever it is that she wants to be with. With a heavy sigh, Naruto got up and grabbed his cell and truck keys then headed straight down the apartment stairs. He jumped in his red four-wheel drive and head straight for Sakura's house, only glancing at the clock that read 1 am.

**She's been goin' out with him  
She's been goin' out with me  
Said she'd let us know by tonight  
Which one it would be  
So I waited by the phone  
But she never called me up  
Had to know what was goin' on  
So, I drove by her house -- and sure enough**

As he worked his way to the house, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. In Sakura's drive way was a blue four-by-four drive with black stripes, belonging to no other then Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had gotten that truck on the same day Naruto got his. They were looking for cars together and came across the twin trucks on sale. It was Sasukes idea that they both add something unique to the truck. So while Sasuke has black stripes on his truck, Naruto's has orange flames.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, even though he knew the truck. By the fact that Sasukes truck was in Sakura's drive way, it meant only one thing. Naruto lost the girl he loved the most, to his worst enemy and best friend.

**That ain't my truck in her drive  
Man this ain't my day tonight  
Looks like she's in love and I'm out of luck  
That ain't my shadow on her wall  
Lord this don't look good at all  
That's my girl -- my whole world  
But that ain't my truck**

Slowly, Naruto pulled his truck over to the curb of the house and put it in park, turning off the headlights. He laid his head back now against the seat and just thought to himself. Minutes seemed to fly by as he sat there in thought, wondering what he did wrong that Sasuke obviously had done right. The two men often took Sakura out on dates alone and often bought her priceless things and opened up to her. It seemed to Naruto that he had just as good of a chance as Naruto did.

As the hours went by, misery turned to rage and raged turned back to misery. He was lost and utterly confused. He knew what to do and what he wanted to do, but neither were very keen ideas to him at the moment. As he looked back to the house once more, he sighed in utter disbelief. There was nothing left to Naruto to say, and as he put his truck back in drive, he watched as the shadows on Sakura's bedroom wall seemed to dance away from him.

**I pulled over by the curb  
I've been sittin' here all night  
Wonderin' what it was I did so wrong  
That he did so right  
I've thought of breakin' down her door  
But there's nothin' left to say  
That chevy four-by-four  
Says it all sittin' in my place**

Naruto went straight for his favorite bar, right in town near his apartment. It was hard enough to have lost the girl he loved, but did it have to be to_ him_? He sighed as he sat in the bar, listening to old country music as he sipped at a beer.

The guy next to Naruto looked at him curiously, and asked if it was a girl problem in a husky voice. Naruto nodded slightly, taking a gulp of his beer. The man wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and asked if he wanted to talk about it. Naruto looked up at the man with silver hair and eye patch and nodded.

**That ain't my shadow on her wall  
Lord this don't look good at all  
That's my girl -- my whole world  
But that ain't my truck  
That's my girl -- my whole world  
But that ain't my truck**

Head lights flashed out side Sakura's window as she watched Sasuke drive away, honking slightly. She waved and then lowered her hand slowly to grasp her rob slightly as she then walked over to her bed. She sat down and slowly lifted up the telephone on the bed and dialed Naruto's number.


End file.
